


You’ve Really Got A Hold On Me

by the_butler



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breakup, Lover’s Quarrel, M/M, Writing Prompt, a lot of swearing, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: It got on his nerves, it really did. Every little thing really, got on his nerves. As long as it had anything to do with that certain someone. Yes. Him. The bane of his existence. Fucking Steve fucking Grant fucking Rogers. The fucker. But somehow, he couldn’t keep away.





	You’ve Really Got A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I don’t like you / But I love you” from “You’ve Really Got a Hold on Me” by The Miracles, which I listened to on repeat while writing this. 
> 
> Rated teen for Bucky’s potty mouth.

It got on his nerves, it really did. Every little thing really, got on his nerves. As long as it had anything to do with that certain someone. Yes. Him. The bane of his existence. Fucking Steve fucking Grant fucking Rogers. The fucker. But somehow, he couldn’t keep away.

“Hey. Hey! Ya’ idiot, not there.” Bucky impatiently knocked on the table to get the said idiot’s attention. He could feel the intense dislike rise up in his being as Steve, the aforementioned idiot, turned around with what Bucky would charitably call a dumbass face. He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, as Steve walked towards him at the dining table carrying the box.

Ah yes, the box. His box of stuff, from Steve’s place. Well, one of the boxes of stuff he used to keep at Steve’s place, back when it was still his place as well. Then things happened, didn’t they, and now Bucky had his own place, well, one he was sharing with his friend Sam (who was also Steve’s friend, but damn it Bucky is claiming this one as his now). And Steve had their old place all to himself now. But actually, Steve wasn’t all alone in their old place, was he? And that was the crux of the matter, the reason Bucky was sitting at the dining table angrily watching Steve bumble around his new place with his old belongings. 

“Uh, it would help if you told me beforehand...” Steve started, his big dumb face looking a little apologetic, making Bucky more irritated. 

“It says it right there, on the side of the fuckin’ box. ‘Bedroom’, it says. Doesn’t it? Or am I hallucinating here?” 

Steve lifted the box a little to the side and craned to see the word, and so it was there. “Oh. Should’ve looked. Sorry. Where’s the bedroom?”

“Jesus, do I have to do everything. What’s the fuckin’ point of you doing this?” Bucky angrily muttered as he stood and walked past Steve, heading towards his bedroom without even checking if Steve was following or not. What was the fucking point of all this, anyway? Bucky thought making Steve haul and move all his stuff from the old place to the new one was some form of petty revenge for him and a sort of act of contrition on the part of Steve. But if he knew it meant having to spend a whole fuckin’ day with Steve looking like a dumb dog what got kicked every time he glanced Bucky’s way... Jesus H. Christ on a stick. He stopped himself from kicking his bedroom door open. 

“Oh, so this is the bedroom.” Steve said, dumbly, the big lug, with all them muscles in his biceps and none in his brain. He looked around and then settled on the bed, which was, well, big. “That’s a big bed.” Steve said, and for a moment he looked disapproving. It was only for a second, but Bucky caught it, and it further stoked the fires of irritation. 

“What, you expect me to be sleepin’ on my own forever or something?”

The question seemed to jolt Steve and the hangdog expression came back. Bucky rolled his eyes so hard he thought they’d get dislocated. He heard Steve sigh, and then Steve stepped towards the bed and deposited the box on it. 

“Great. That’s the last of it right? Now get out of my bedroom.” Bucky held open the door, expecting Steve to comply. It took a couple seconds of him standing there holding the door like an idiot before he looked back to see Steve, back to him, still standing in front of his king sized bed, contemplating it like it was something in a museum. “Hey, I said get out.”

Without turning to look at him, Steve asked the question. “Why do we have to do this, Buck?”

And that made Bucky’s blood boil. What goddamn right did Steve fucking Rogers have to ask that question? As if he didn’t know, as if he wasn’t the cause of everything happening right now. Bucky was dimly aware of slamming his bedroom door close as he angrily walked towards Steve. He put a hand to Steve’s shoulder and yanked it back, hard, but of course it did little to affect the big lug aside from making him turn a bit to face Bucky. 

“You really want me to remind you why we broke up, huh, you asshole?”

Steve’s face crumpled a bit. The hangdog expression went up to eleven with this one. Bucky wanted to punch it off of Steve’s face so much he felt his fist itch. 

“You. Cheated. On. Me. Motherfucker.” Bucky enunciated slowly and loudly, as if Steve was hard of hearing. And he might as well be, with how many times Bucky had to explain his reason for leaving with Steve pretending not to understand. 

“It wasn’t...!” Steve started, his repeated protestations at the tip of his tongue, but Bucky beat him to the quick by slapping a hand over his mouth. “...mmph!”

“Listen. I don’t care. I don’t care that you were drunk. I don’t care that she was your first love. I don’t care that you haven’t seen her in a million years. I don’t care that it was just a kiss. I don’t fuckin’ care. All I care about? Is that you did it. End of story. How stupid do you have to be for me to have to keep saying this again and again?”

Steve gently placed a hand over the one covering his mouth and moved it. Bucky tried to take his hand back but the moment he did Steve held it fast. Shit, Bucky thought, shouldn’t have done that. He could feel the warmth from Steve’s big dumb hand. Shit shit shit. 

“Peggy and I... the very moment it happened we instantly regretted it. That’s why I told you about it. That’s why she did as well! We made a mistake. I made a mistake. All I ask, is that you give me another chance...”

Steve was really working those baby blues of his, and Bucky was loath to admit it was kind of working. Shit! He had to say something fast. “Oh, you mean like the chance I gave you after that mistake you made with Sharon?”

“That wasn’t even a thing! We were just co-workers!”

“Yeah, that’s why she calls you work husband right? That’s why she kept flirting with you way past office hours right? And all those fuckin’ baked goods she kept giving you, those were work muffins, right?”

Steve looked up at the ceiling, clearly holding himself back. Then he took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened his eyes again, he looked apologetic but not ashamed. “Okay, and I agreed that I failed to put boundaries and enforce them with that work relationship. And I also agreed that it was wrong of me to just think that it wouldn’t affect you. And I was sorry that I disregarded your feelings. I made up for that mistake Bucky, we already worked through it. We don’t have to re-hash it. That’s done. She’s not even in my department anymore.”

Bucky gave him the stink eye, if only because Bucky knew Steve was right and just didn’t want to admit it. He was loath to agree with Steve on anything right now. 

“So I gave you another chance, and what did you do with that chance? Fuckin’ make out with your first love the moment you saw her, you fuckface!”

“That’s not how it happened, Bucky, you know that.”

“And I’m just supposed to take your word for it?”

“Damn it.” Steve exclaimed, a momentary loss of patience. “Natasha was there. She corroborated my story. If you think I’m a liar, would you say Nat is a liar? And Bruce? And Sam?”

“Oh don’t you use them to...”

“What do you want me to say Bucky? What do you want me to do?” Steve squeezed Bucky’s hand, his desperation becoming urgent. “Because I’ll do it. I’ll do all of it, whatever you want. Just please, don’t. Don’t do this. Please Buck, I’m begging you.”

It was unfair, it really was. Bucky could feel the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. Fuck it. “I really really really really don’t like you.”

“Bucky...”

“But I still fuckin’ love you, you jerk.”

Steve’s was dumbfounded for a moment, and then his face broke out into a smile. Bucky punched him in the shoulder with his free hand, but it didn’t seem to faze Steve. And then the big dumb lug started laughing, and Bucky never felt such a dislike for his stupid boyfriend than at that moment. 

***

“So, what you’re telling me is, you’re back together, but not moving back together.” Sam said, skeptically looking over the two of his friends over his coffee mug. 

“Mm-hmm.”

“Not until you find another roomie. Sorry about that.”

Steve turned to look at Bucky with a mushy look on his face, and Bucky blushed as he hit Steve with an elbow. There was no disguising the fact that after moving his boxes into their apartment, Steve never left and stayed the night. Even made pancakes for breakfast for the three of them. So they didn’t try to hide the fact of the matter to Sam, who picked up on it anyway, what with the two of them acting like half-naked lovestruck idiots. Steve placed a kiss on Bucky’s bare shoulder and it made Bucky laugh. 

“Disgusting.” Sam said, poker faced, even if he did felt overwhelming relief that this recent episode of lover’s quarrel was finally over. “I’ll be looking for a new roommate pronto. Now get out of my apartment.”


End file.
